1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a striker for a vehicle door latch device.
FIGS. 9 and 10 show a conventional striker A fastened to a vehicle body B and a conventional door latch device C fastened to a vehicle door D. The striker A comprises a metal base plate E and a substantially U-shaped metal rod F fastened to the base plate E.
2. Prior Art
In the conventional arrangement, when the door D was largely deformed by an external force of an accident or the like, in some cases, the door D could not easily be opened even if the engagement between the striker A and the latch device C were released. One of the reasons is that as shown in FIG. 11, an inside metal panel G of the door D which has been deformed rearward toward the striker A enters the interior side of the striker A so that the panel is engageably opposed to the striker, and this makes it difficult to open the door D.